Love & Friendship?
by Mustache Rin
Summary: Rin is a poor lonely girl, she doesn't care about Love or friendship, all she cared about is taking care is her family because her mother is in the hospital and her dad died in a plane crash. She lived with her aunt Haku and transfer to a famous academy 'Vocaloid Academy' where she like started to like somebody.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello~ I hope you** **read my notice if not oh well... I am very sorry  
**

**Natsume:...**

**Natsume, what's wrong?**

**Natsume: sniff***

**Ok I guess I'll be doing the disclaimer... O_O**

**I Mustache Rin does not own anything...**

* * *

**5:00am in Rin's room.**

**Rin's **

The beautiful piano music...

"Ugh...is morning already..." moaned a girl in short blonde hair.. As she grabbed her cell phone and turn off the alarm.

"Rinny-chan get down stairs, you'll be late for your first day of school!" shouted her aunt

"I'll be right there Haku." I replied. I went to my closet and wore the new school uniform. The jacket, the yellow ribbon is so cute. The short skirt is like blue which it totally match her big bow that is on her head and her yellow color classes~

"Come on Rin! You'll late!" shouted Haku I just ran down stair, and quickly grabbed a toast or two and ran out of the house with my school bag and my luggage. "Wait Rin I'll drive you." said hake before I went to the bus stop. I nodded.

* * *

**Time skip~ 6:21p.m (too lazy :p)**

"I'll miss you Haku.." I said while hugging her

"Me too..be careful, try your best ok? Don't push yourself too hard, you mother is very proud of you"

"Don't worry, I won't..." I said as I broke the hug. I went out the car with my luggage and my school bag waving goodbye to Haku. Soon I turn to the school with my blank face as if nothing happen **( Rin really was sad don't think she was just acting, she just doesn't want anybody to see her other side her weak side)** i didn't know where to find the principal office so I went to a girl with teal pigtail.

"Umm.. excuse me do you know where's the principle office is?" I asked

"Oh you go to the front door and go upstairs to the second floor and that is where you'll see a sign that said principal office.." said the girl

"Thank you ." I said with a bow and rush to the door

* * *

**Skip~ She arrived**

Knock knock*

"come in." said a voice. So I went in and told them I'm the new student. They were surprise and gave me my key to the dorm room and 4 piece of paper, one is the map of the school, the next one is where the dorm is with the number, and the other one is the timetable with my classes.

"You should get settle in your dorm and hurried to your classroom ok?" said the man

"Yes sir."

* * *

**In the classroom**

**Normal **

"Neru-chan! Teto-chan! Did you hear there's a transfer student?" shout the girl with pigtail as she ran to her desk which is beside them. The amber-ish color and red hair girls nodded.

"OK class go back to your seats. Today we have a new student, She has the highest mark on her entrance exam and be nice to her ok?" said . We all nodded and some of the boys even whisper happily that there is a girl coming.

* * *

**Rin-chan's p.o.v (don't judge me.)**

When I heard the teacher calling me in, I open the door and walk next to the sensei facing the class with my blank expression.

"May you write your name down on the black board." ask Gumi-sensei politely. I wrote down my name on the board as fast I can and turned around to face everybody.

"My name is Rin Kagami, please to meet you all." I said with a cold tone while my blank face is still on which sent shivers down everyone's spine, well except for one person.

"Ugh...mhm, M-ms.k-kagami why d-don't yo-y-yu sit there near the w-w-window."stuttered Gumi sensei, I nodded and walk toward my desk. "OK class, today there's a meeting so you'll have free time so bye-bye~" sang Gumi sensei as she walked out the door.

Suddenly the boy who was smirking before came up to me and introduced himself.

"Hello Kagami my name is Len Kagamine nice to meet you." said the boy named Len.

I just ignored it staring at a blossom tree. Suddenly I hear a lot of whispers saying "ugh why is Len greeting that slut!" and some said "Len is so nice, how can she ignore him." I got pissed, so I stood up and grabbed my stuff ready to leave for the next class, before I went out the door I glare at the bitches and left. While I passed by a few classroom, I heard a beautiful sound so I decided to follow it, sooner or later I found a girl who seem older than me playing a grand piano. The music was wonderful,, the sound and how it ended made Rin forget all the bad things that happen.

"why don't you try, you seem like you're enjoying it." said the older girl with long red hair as she turn to my way.

"I-I am not as good as you, I only know how to play a few songs and stuff..."I said nervously walking toward the girl.

"I want to listen, it doesn't matter." said the girl as she stood up. "You're, Rin Kagami am I right?" I nodded "I have you for the next period that's good, call me Ms. Miki or just call me Miki"

"Miki-san." I said quietly as I sat down ready to play a song..

"Go a head, I don't mind" when she said I nodded and took a deep breath

(song: paper plane)

I started to play a few notes but then suddenly started to remember all the notes...slowly, slowly drifted to a world where there is only me and the song, there is no problem no sadness only happiness. I was in the middle of then song when Miki-san suddenly stop me, which made me go back to the reality.

"You've done well...I'm sorry to stop you while your still in the middle of it but Class going to start soon.." she said quiet as she smiled sweetly. I nodded and went over to the desk and sat there waiting...

* * *

**Time skip Lunch Time with Miku**

**Miku's p.o.v**

"Hey Miku! Come on, faster! All the delicious bread will be all gone if you don't hurry!" Yelled Teto

"Yeah. Yeah, yeah...I'm coming, Where's Luka and Neru?" I asked while trying to catch up yo her.

"Luka-san said that she'll go ahead and save some seats for us and well...Neru is with ..." said Teto angrily once she mention Len..

"Oh...hey isn't that the new girl? Why don't we ask her to eat with us?" I said

"Umm... I'm not sure...she sorta scares me..."

"Come on!" I shouted while pulling Teto "It'll be fun!" Once she saw us I waved I at and shouted Hi but she just ignored me. I pouted "Um Kagami-chan do you want to eat with us."I asked, but she just ignore again by turning around. "Come on!" I shouted as I ran towards the cafeteria while pulling Kagami-chan.

"Hey! L-let me go.!" She shouted but I just ignored her and keep on going, while Teto-chan follow behind..

* * *

**At the cafeteria they all got their food except for Rin and now sitting with Luka.**

"Luka! I brought a new friend to join us."I said happily while eating my leek sandwich.

"When did I say I was your friend, you dragged me to the cafeteria!" Kagami-chan shouted

"I'm sorry about Miku's behavior, my name's Luka Megurine but you can call me Luka if you want." said Luka politely "May I ask for your name?"

"Umm...My name is Rin Kagami..."kagami-chan said quietly with a nervous expression

"Is it ok, if I call you Rin-chan?" Luka asked as she unwrapped her tuna sandwich. Rin nodded

"I want to call her that too!" I shouted as I pulled out a leak out of no where.

"Sure?" said Rin in a very confused way...

"Yay! Thank you Rin!" I shouted as I hug her really tight

"O-ok...Miku! Get away f-from m-m-me I-I can't b-b-breath." as soon as I heard what she said, I let go but she already fainted.

"Miku! Why do you have to hug Rin so tight!" shouted Teto as she hit Miku on her head with her bread stick.

"Come on guys, no fighting we have to get Rin to the Nurse Office."said Luka in a hurry. Luka carried Rin a bridal way as she started running really fast. Teto and I were just behind her, following behind.

* * *

**At the nurse office 30 mins pass**

**Luka p.o.v**

Rin finally woke up...

"Ugh..what happen."Rin said as she went out of the bed

"Um..how should I say this I accidentally hug you too tight and you fainted.."Miku said nervously...

"Luka! Teto! Miku! Whaaa! Len dumped me for another girl!" cried Neru as she charged in the Infirmary and hugged Teto _

"That son of a bitch dump my best friend, he is going to die!"snapped Teto

" Calm down Teto no reason to swear...Fuck you Len!" shouted Miku

"Ugh. Calm down the both of you! Geez...why must he be always like this." said Luka about to have a headache

"Umm...may I ask what did Len do?" ask Rin quietly...

"Umm..let me tell you since your still new..." said Luka as she sat down beside me..

"We can use Neru as an example, this Len guy is the biggest player in this school I guess...He dated a lot of girl but he always dump them and then move on to a another girl. Most of the girls got dumped the next day when they sleep together. But some of them he just want to dump them before they even sleep together, so yeah. But even though he broke a lot of girls heart, most of them still come back even though their hearts got broken..." I said

"Um...Neru's your name right?" asked Rin as she looked at Neru who was still. Rin looked like she heard nothing

"Mhm.."said Neru who was still sorta crying..

"You can call me Rin...can you bring This person so all Len?"asked Rin and Neru nodded and left to get Len.

"Umm...Rin we have class don't we?"said Miku...

"No we don't...all the teachers is having a meeting..." said Rin as she got off the bed and wore her shoes.

"What do you want Neru?" said Len as Neru pulled Him in to the Infirmary.

* * *

**The End of the chapter yay! Cliff hanger... Mwhahahahaha!**

**Natsume: man she's crazy!**

**Hehehe sorry I can't stay long I know it's a bit boring but It's going to get interesting later on so yeah...Mwhahahahaa**

**Natsume: Please Review or this poor little girl will be very sad.. :(**

**W-wait what do you mean by 'poor' and 'little'?**

**Well I am sorta poor though..**

**Sniff* sniff* yes please review I'll be very sad...I know I made mistakes and stuff...no bad review please sniff* sniff*...**

**Bye-bye~ **


	2. Club (edited title)

**Hello! I'm sorry I didn't update...(those are the days I can't update anyway -.-**

**Yumiko:I'm back! Anybody miss me?**

**Natsume:...**

**Good your back! Come here and do your job.**

**Yumiko:I just came back...what ever...**

**Yumiko: Mustache Rin does not own anything **

**Thank you for reviewing Kagamine-RinCVO2 and rinxlenfan4ever...thank you to the pplz who followed, favourite, or just read this story. **

**Back to last time!**

* * *

**Rin's p.o.v**

"Oh...it's just you Kagami..."said Len in a relief "Anyway what do you want."

"Oh I just want to teach you a 2 things about me."I smirked (Evil smirk!) which send chills down everyone's spine in the room " ever hurt my friend or you'll regret it and 't ever get on my bad side." as I walk toward that freaking bastard about to kick him at the lower part where it hurts, suddenly a blue hair guy with blue crystal eyes barge in.

"Len!" shouted the boy

"Kaito! What took you so long!" replied Len

"Dude! I look everywhere for you...Who are these girls anyway?"asked the boy named Kaito

"Excuse me...Who the fuck up hell are you!" I snapped

"Oh...forgive my rudeness...I'm Kaito Shion...one of Len's best friend..you?"said Kaito as he brought out his hand to shake.

"Umm..eh...My name's M-miku H-atsune-e, my best friend here is just really angry..."said Miku out of no where while blushing

"Mhm...Miku's right...my name's Luka Megurine and this is Neru Akita, nice to meet you Kaito." said Luka as she shake hand with Kaito

"What ever...I'm Rin." i said with a cold tone as I turn to the three girls. "I need to go somewhere so bye-bye ..." they nodded and waved goodbye... As I passed Len,"You better watch out Len Kagamine."I whispered before I was out of the room.

**Len's p.o.v**

'Hmm Rin Kagami eh...I'll make you fall in love with me.' I thought as I smirk...

"Len! The others are waiting..I don't want to be late!" shouted Kaito as he pouted.

"Let's go then." I said as I reach to the door

"We'll see you girls tomorrow then, bye Miku, Luka and Neru." said Kaito waving at them.

**In his dorm room**

'Where the hell is he?!' I thought laying down on my soft yellow bed. 'Hmm..now that I think about it...that girl is pretty cute...Wait what am I thinking I'm suppose to make her fall in love!'

"Back! Eh Len...why is your face all red?"asked Kaito frowned but then turn into a wide grin. "Could it be? Our Len-kun here is in love?"

"S-Sh-shut u-up!" I shouted throwing a pillow at him but he manage to catch it.

"Fine, I won't tease you about it." said Kaito throwing the pillow back at me.

"How about you? You were acting weird when you saw that girl...what was her name..umm...Miku was it?" I said teasingly while smirking but still blushing a little about Rin.

"D-don't b-bring h-her u-up!" shouted Kaito as he went over to his closet to get his clothes while blushing really red. "Anyway I'm going to take a shower." disappearing behind the door.

"She's interesting.." I whispered while smirking.

**The Next day (in class Music class)**

**Miku's p.o.v**

"Would anybody like to play a song for the class to hear? If there aren't any then I'll pick a random one." said Miki-sensei *Len raise his hand* "Ok then why don't you play a song for us, any instrument." He nodded, picking up a violin ready to play.

(Music: Spice! Go on YouTube and find the violin version.

'The music was amazing...the sound...the beautiful sound. Len was able to play it so smoothly, he didn't make a mistake at all! The music sorta have a bit of sadness in it...' I thought...

Sooner or later the song ended all the fan girls were shouting his name...

"Calm down! Len you may go back to your seats...who else would like to volunteer?" asked Miki-sensei "No one? Then I'm going to choose somebody...ah! How about you Rin?"

I was shock I didn't even know Rin can play a instrument...I started to get nervous...everybody started whispering about Rin. I turned around and saw Rin shaking in fear so I cheered her up. "Is ok..you'll be fine I'm sure of it." I whispered to her and smile. "Thanks I'll try my best..."replied Rin as she calm down and went up and sat down in front of the piano.

(Music: Melancholic. Go to YouTube for the Piano version! Don't be lazy _!)

'You can do it! I know you can!' I thought praying very hard.

She first stumble on some but eventually smoothed out. I can tell she finally calmed down...she seems like enjoying herself. She is amazing...suddenly a idea came to me! Maybe she can join the club and be with Luka, Neru and Me! Soon the song finished and everybody stood up to clap even Len!

**Time skip (blehh) After school**

**Rin's p.o.v**

"Yes! Finally school is over!" I shouted

"Hey Rin may I ask you for a favor?" asked Miku as she came towards my desk.

"Umm...sure I guess?" I said

"Is it ok it you join Vocaloid club?"

"I'm not sure.."

"Come on! Please for me! You might actually earn money if you join it.."

"Wait Money?! Then sure!"

"Come on then let's go They say there're new members too!"

"OK! Coming!"

**Time skip! At the Music room (Too lazy!)**

"Ahh! Miku just in time!"shouted Luka "Wait why is Rin here?"

"Oh um...eh..is it ok if she joins?" ask Miku using her puppy dog eyes

"Hmm...Let's listen to her singing first later...then I'll decide but now let me introduce you to the new members...umm you might know them..." said Luka

"Yo."

"Good to see you again."

"..."

"Hello."

**CUTTTT! I'm so sorry if it's short but time I'll make it longer! Promise! But tomorrow I not able to update sorry...**

**Yumiko: Hey Jerk! Give me back my cake!**

**Natsume: Mwhahaahahahaha!**

***sweat drops...* I know I have Mistake! Ummm...Bye! Please Review!**

**Yumiko: Give my precious cake back!**

**...Review! Please!**


	3. Stupid girls

**I'm very sorry I didn't update...**

**Natsume: Yeah yeah your sorrry blah blah**

**B-but! I'm really sorry! I'm a ashamed of myself. :(**

**Yumiko: Don't be sad, it's ok.**

**Sniff *sniff* thank you for your review**

**-Rinxlenfan4ever (of course I'll pay attention to your reviews I pay attention to review either it's bad or good)**

**-Kireina Yume **

**Natsume: Mustache Rin does not own anything!**

* * *

**Back to last time!**

"Let me introduce you guys these 4 guys!"exclaimed Luka happily. "This Jerk is Len Kagamine, this is Kaito Shion , this is Akaito Shion Kaito's twin brother and last but not least, jerk face's one year older Rinto Kagamine."

"Old hag." grumble Len

"I heard that, but I'm kind enough to let that pass"

"..."

"Umm...nice to meet you my name's Rin Kagami, nice to meet you...I just transfer here." I said with a sweet smile, which made all the girls and boys blush. **(A/n:OMG XD I can't believe I did that XD It's just so funny don't get the wrong idea they're not gay...) **

"Rinny-chan! You finally smiled!" shouted Miku in a cute childish way, once she said that she jump up to the ceiling about to hug me but luckily I was quick enough.

"Phew~ That was close." I said in a relief

"Umm...Rin...why don't you sing us a song?" asked Luka "So maby you can join?" I nodded

(Song: Karufuru x Melodii (It was supposed to be sang by Miku and Rin but who cares! I'm going to make Rin sing this by herself mwhahahaha I just copied it! Do not own it!)

umaretate no kimochi ni donna iro o tashitara  
kirei na yume ni naru no kana  
mata ashita wa atarashii kyanbasu ni  
irodorareteku watashi no mirai ga

honto ni hoshii mono wa anata ga itsumo kureru  
tada uta o utaeru dake de  
mata kinou ga nurikaerarete yuku  
oto ga karafuru ni abaredasu no

doredake no suki o tsutaetara ii no kana  
kimochi wa ima  
aka? ao? shiro? aimai da ne  
kono sekaijuu de dare yori mo  
anata o suki de ii kana

ima wa kataomoi datte todokanakutatte  
tanoshiku utaereba ii yo ne!

kenkashita tsugi no hi no ochikonda kao wa mou  
dareka ni misetakunai kara  
mata ashita wa ichido risetto shite  
masshiro na kokoro de utaunda

doredake no enogu o mazetara dekiagaru?  
risou no iro  
aka? ao? shiro? aimai da ne  
todoku made zutto dokomade mo  
oikakete yukitainda

itsuka aruitekita michi furikaeru toki ni  
jibun o homerareru you ni

itsuka yume wa samete shimau to  
shitteiru yo dakedo ima nara  
susumu saki ni nanika ga aru you na  
kigashiteirunda  
karafuru na suteeji oto de umete

doredake no suki o tsutaetara ii no kana  
kimochi wa ima  
aka? ao? shiro? aimai da ne  
kono sekaijuu de dare yori mo  
anata o suki de ii kana

ima wa kataomoi datte kanawanakutatte  
anata ni uta o todoketai  
itsuka owari ga kitatte  
tanoshikattatte  
ieru yo! karafuru x merodii

When I'm done I took off my headphones and went out of the room. "So how was it?" I ask nervously looking at a bunch of shock face

"That was amazing!" exclaimed Miku

"...thank you..."

"I never thought that you would so well Kagami.."said Rinto trying to recover from the shock-ness...

"You're a good singer.." said Akaito

"Thank you."

"Hey guys! Let's go to convincement store and have some ice cream!" shouted Kaito while jumping around with happiness

"Umm...sure..."said Miku while blushing.

Suddenly I move towards Miku which made Miku-chan blush more. "You like Shion-kun~"

"Eehh!"shouted Miku whih caught everybody's attention. "I'm sorry it was nothing..."

* * *

**The next day Lunch time.**

I was walking to Luka's table with my lunch until...I fell down by somebody... "Itai.."I said hurtly..suddenly I heard some girls laughing.

"Ha! That what she gets for stealing Len-sama away." laughed a girl with blonde long hair and blue eyes. Three other girls were laughing at her too.

Soon tears started to come out, I don't wanted to be humiliated by them so I ran out of the cafeteria to the nearest washroom, I looked myself at the mirror... 'I look horrible. My dark brown glasses cracked a little, my uniform is all dirty and I think some of my clips are missing.' I thought...I then started crying all over again..locking myself in one of the stalls.

* * *

**Rinto's p.o.v**

I was about to enter the cafeteria to meet up with the guys until suddenly I saw Rin running out..I was able to catch a glimpse on her uniform...it was all dirty. "Rin!" I shouted but she was out of my sight...I turn to the cafeteria and open the door, seeing something that was very shocking. 'Oh that's what happen..' I thought, I figured everything out...why Rin ran out crying and why her uniform was all dirty. "Stupid fan-girls." I whisper under my breath...soon I saw something shinning on the ground..it was her white clips she always wears. I walk up the big mess and picked up the clips that Rin dropped.

"Rinto-sama! What are you doing touching does dirty things." said Tei in shock. I glared at her and walked out the silent cafeteria squeezing onto the white clips.

* * *

**A few hours later...**

"Rin!"I shouted while running around looking for her "Where are you!" "Come out already!"

"Yo Rinto! What the hell are you doing, shouting like an idiot." said Len in an amused tone

"Hey! Help me find Rin."

"Why? Besides she hate my guts...anyway what happen though?" ask Len while rubbing his head

"Um well you see.." I said explaining what happened.

"Oh, it was her...a few girls were talking about a girl in the lunch room fell down..."

"Let's just call Miku and Luka here." I said getting my phone.

"Dude, relax she might have already went to her dorm...you can see her tomorrow, you guys have the first period together." said Len in a calm tone.

"Fine." I mutter.

* * *

**Rin's p.o.v (so much Rin p.o.v XD )**

Kokoro ring tone*

"Hello?" I said picking up the phone

"Rin, you need to go to the hospital! I already asked Mikuo to come get you." shouted ?

"Hai..."I said emotionless

* * *

**Stop! I'm sorry if it's shorter than usual and I did promise...but it's so late!**

**I don't have time to proofread it so please ignore my mistakes and use your imagination! **

** Wait, what time is it?**

**Yumiko: 2:53 a.m...**

**Natsume Ugh! I'm going to bed. Night**

**Yumiko: me too...**

**I'm not...not yet not until when I finish watching this anime...**

**Please Review!**

**Natsume&Yumiko:Yeah what ever...just please review and support us!**

**Bye!~ **

**Wait I just remember something...on the last chapter forget about the part1 one...just ignore it... O.O bye...**


	4. Hospital

**So sorrryyy! I have homeowrk and stuff so yeah...**

**Natsume: What are you going to write again...**

**Yumiko: yeah...I forgot..**

**Umm...Ugh...Blehh..It'll come to be while I write...**

**Thank you Rinxlenfan4ever! Your my supporting me yay! **

**I am so sorry for the cliffhanger...**

**Yumiko:...umm..**

**Natsume: Yeah right...**

**Hehehehhee! Mwhahahahaha :3**

**Yumiko...Uh Mustache Rin does not own anything...on with the story?**

**Back to last time...**

* * *

**Rin's p.o.v**

"Hai..."I said emotionless

I drop the phone on my bed and kneel to wooden floor, tears were forming until...

Kokoro ring tone*

"Hai...?" I answered

"Rinny-chan you should come out now! I'm already there."?said with a soft happy voice.

"OK..."I said trying not to cry "Wait for ten minutes Mikuo." I said right before I turn it off.

I wore a white sleeveless dress with a yellow ribbon on the side of the waist. There is a yellow butterfly at the bottom of the side of the dress. I wore flats, instead of glasses i wore eye contact because my glasses broke and a yellow butterfly gem necklace.

* * *

**(short) Len's p.o.v few minutes later**

**Outside at the front of the door of the academy taking a walk...**

I was walking peacefully until I saw a girl with a white dress running to the school gates.

'She's so beautiful...her silky blonde short hair...crystal sapphire eyes...Wait! What the hell am I thinking! Len Kagamine! You shouldn't fall for a girl so easily!'I thought.

The girl with the short blonde hair (Rin) ran up to the gates and met up with a teal hair guy that looks like one year older.

The guy seems to be talking to the girl who made me mad...after a few seconds the girl went to the guy's car and they left..

'I'm going to find out who you are...' I thought while smirking

"Len-sama!" a bunch of girls screamed/shouted chasing him

"Oh fuck!" cough*

* * *

**Mikuo's p.o.v**

"Yo! Rin , you looks so cute want to go eat dinner with me after we go?" I asked.

"Seriously...no thank you don't feel like it today...let's just go ok?

"Hai hai..."I said as I went to my car and open the door for her... "You may now come in my lady." as I bowed and open the door

"Thank you." I giggled as I enter the car.

* * *

**In the hospital.**

"Ah! You two are here now hurry!." said Haku in a hurry.

The three of us ran in to the hospital room.

"Mom!"Rin shouted while sweating

*cough*

"Rin you came. That's nice how are you?" said weakly

"Shouldn't I be the one who should be asking you that?" Rin said as she approach her mom and sat beside her.

"Well I have to worry about my own daughter too." said Mrs Kagami with a weak smile.

"Um..well Mikuo and I need to go somewhere we'll be right back." Said haku nervously

They both nodded.

Rin's p.o.v

"How's school honey?"

"..."

"Did something happen?"

Soon tears over flowed and water came down my eyes.

"Dear dear...I'll be here for you...don't worry." Said mom pulling me towards her.

"Waahh..."I cried

"Cry everything out until you don't have anymore okay?"

"Mom..."

* * *

**Few hours later**

"It's nice to talk to my daughter sometimes come back and visit!"

"OK"

"Take care! Make friends, don't worry about what happen!"

"Thanks mom...I'll try..."

"Bye . Bye haku

"Bye Mikuo-kun."said mom happily

* * *

**Next day after first class**

"Yo Rin...umm you drop your clips...here...is your glasses ok?" ask Rinto nervously

I was about to answer until I heard whispers...

"Ugh...what is that girl doing with Rinto-san!" "Why! Didn't she get punished by Lily-sama already?" "That loser..slut..."

"Ugh...um thanks Rinto-kun...don't worry ...b-bye." I stuttered as I grabbed the clips from Rinto-kun's hand and ran out the class door.

* * *

**Outside **

'Why! Why just why! I hate my life...I hate it! Kami why...tell me what's my purpose to live.'I thought. I accidentally tripped on a small rock and fell

"Oi...are you okay?" asked a familiar voice

"What are you doing here jerk!" I shouted as I stood up slowly.

"Hey.."said Len softly he tried to help me

"Get away from me! I don't want to get helped by you! I hate you!"I shouted again

"Hey! I just want to help! What part that you hate about me!" He shouted as he came closer to me

I backed away "Everything! Your always so confident in yourself...you break girls's heart, you play with our heart...just everything." I replied keep backing up...Until I was stuck just stuck... **(if you don't get it..um how should I say...Rin wasn't able to go back anymore because a sakura no hanna tree(cherry blossom...) block her from going backwards...and Len's hand crashed at the tree so she won't run away...so yeah...use your imagination somethinglike that...idk! )**

I was stuck he locked me...His blue eyes were so deep...his sad expression...

"I'm sorry...but that's me...I can't do anything about it..." said Len in a sad tone his face started to lean closer...I could feel his warm breath now...I couldn't move...my heart started to skip..faster and faster by the second...his eyes are so beautiful deep blue sea color...

"Len..."I said

Our lips are only a few centimeters away...my face quickly turn red...

Outside started to rain...

* * *

**Mwhahahahahaha Cut! XD **

**Natsume: seriously!**

**Yumiko:what he said SERIOUSLY! **

**I'm sorry if I stop but this seem to interesting I know it's short but still CLIFFHANGER! Mwhahahaha**

**Yumiko&Natsume:...she's crazy...**

**Hehehehe**

* * *

**Info:**

**Boys uniform**

**Winter/what ever cold weather I don't know!= Long white sleeve int he inside and a black jacket at the outside, a tie plack pants...(pretty simple...)**

**Summer= Inside is a buttoned short sleeved and out side is a black vest and tie (simple)**

**Winter: just like the boy except it's a bow then a tie and it's a blake strip, dark-ish blue skirt **

**Summer: just like and the boy's in summer except the skirt and blah blah blah blah blah...**

**P.s the bow/tie is all different color it depend on the character.**

**You have to wait! Mwhahahahaha! Hehehhe**

* * *

**Natsume&Yumiko:...Please review...we don't want her to go to the mental hospital -.-**

**Hey!**

**I'm sorry if Miku, Neru, Luka, Teto and other people didn't show up well too bad this is a story about Rin-ish...Idk**

**Begging for support***

**Bye-bye **


	5. Meeting (sorry if it's late:( )

**hello! I'm so sorry I didn't update, I'm just too lazy...**

**Yumiko:Yay!**

**Natsume:Yay?**

**...**

**Anyway...how's everyone? I hope your all excited to read this chapter!**

**Yumiko&Natsume: Thank you for the Review = Kagamine-RinCVO2 and Rinxlenfan4ever! Thanks to you guys, she isn't going so psycho anymore. Here, have some cheesecake if you don't like cheesecake then here have some ice cream! :3**

**...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or anything else, if I did I wouldn't make Len and Rin siblings or mirror...what eva! ._.**

**Back to last time...**

* * *

**Len's p.o.v**

- Start to Rain-

'Why must it rain...my head feel so dizzy' Before I know it my head fell on to her shoulder drifting in to a deep sleep...the last words I heard was "Len! Are yo-"

I slowly open my eyes...I could hear a few people talking...my vision is blurry...

"Len! You woke up! You scared the hell out of all of us!" Shouted a familiar voice

"Kaito?" I said trying to get up...

"You jerk don't get up! You have a fever, still in your bed your porridge is almost done..."I heard another voice.

Soon my vision cleared up and I saw everyone there...Kaito, Rin, Rinto, Akaito, Miku, Luka, Neru and Teto...I did what I was told and fell back to the comfy bed...

"Oh! Sorry Rinny-chan but Luka, Neru, Teto and I have to do something really important to do, so we need to leave...Bye"said Miku in a hurry dragging the three girls to the door and disappeared Kagami just nodded.

"Oh us too...Kaito! You have to come to my dorm right away or you won't be able to copy my homework its due tomorrow. Bye you guys take care Lenny~" smirked Akaito as he left for the door

"W-wait! Wait for my Akaito-chan~ Take care you guys especially you Len! Wait!" said Kaito as he chased Akaito while crying a little.

Only three of us are here...a weird atmosphere came up and everything turned silent...

"Ugh...I'll go get the porridge I think it's done." said Rin nervously

"You stay here...I'll go get it." commanded Rinto as he got up and went to the kitchen

"So I never thought you would be here to visit me...didn't you say you 'hate me'?"I said smirking

"Huh and here I thought that you would be nicer at least." Rin said angrily "Fine then I'll leave I can't believe I was worried about you."

I was shocked at what she said...I didn't mean it, I was actually haappy that she help me...

"W-wait I didn't mean it, sorry please stay.."I whispered as I stood up weakly and hug her from behind. "Please stay..."

* * *

**Rin p.o.v**

He suddenly hugged me from behind, that surprised me...my heart started to skip a beat, faster and faster. I don't want him to see me blushing, I used my bangs to hide it ... 'What is wrong with me?' I thought

I sat back down facing him while he's still hugging my waist.

"I got the porridge~" Sanged Rinto until he saw us... "Did I come in at the wrong time?"he laughed nervously

"N-no!"I shouted blushing really hard...before I knew it I hit Len on the head so he would quit hugging me. "Hentai!"

"Itai...OK gosh..."Len said while sitting back on his bed and rubbing his head.

"Here you go." Rinto said giving it to the perverted jerk face

I open the jar which let the delicious smell out..both of the boy was totally drooling all over.

"Umm I think I made extra...why don't you go get some for yourself Rinto?" I sweat dropping.

"Wow I never thought you know how to cook..."

"Your should be happy."

"..."

"Rinny! You would be a great wife one day in the future!" said Rinto happily as he came in the room eating the porridge. When he said that, I totally blushed! I could also tell Len was a little jealous but I just ignored it.

* * *

**Few weeks later during lunch...**

"Rinny-chan!" shouted a voice

"Rin!"shouted another voice

"Wait what?" I said

"Help us!" shouted Miku and Neru as they both ran up to me crying a little as Teto and Luka follow behind them very pissed.

"Umm...what's wrong?"

"Help us! We didn't do our homework!" the two girl said while still crying..

"Seriously, do it yourself! You two were fooling around all day." said Teto a dark aura was coming out behind her

"We tried to help you put why can't you just pay attention! You guys are hopeless."said Luka in a pissed tone

"No! You guys didn't do it, so it's not my fault ok? So don't come up to me and ask me to let you guy to copy my homework i did it myself so that's that, no buts!"I shouted angrily

They both started to cry a little more.

"Oh yeah Rin! There is a club meeting today after school... Can you come?"Teto asked ignoring the two cry babies who were on the ground, I nodded.

* * *

**Skip time**

While I was walking on the hallway to the club I heard noises, so I went and check it out.

"Come on Len~ Let's go out to eat~" She flirted by using her breast to seduce him. The girl with long blonde, I think her name was Lily? Seeing her that way made my blood boil, it's like as if I'm going to explode any minute.

"Umm...I-I can't I'm sorry, I have a very important club meeting..." I can see he is trying his best not to agree because her big tits were rubbing against his chest.

"Come on! You can ditch that stupid club~"

I finally could taking any of this, so I walked towards them and pulled Len out of that slut's grasp. "He said no then it's a no!"

"Tch, why should I obey you!"

Before I could even pick a fight with then fucking slutty bitch, Len pulled me away from woman and started to run until we can't hear her shouting or the sight of her.

"Why did you do that, I could've beat the hell out of her!" I shouted in an angry tone.

"Well I don't want you to get hurt and we're going to be late, you know how Luka and Miku will get mad at us..."mumbled Len. Then my spine shivers when I heard that.

* * *

***Flashback***

"Rin your late! You will be punished!" Shouted Luka, she looks like she grew some devil tail and horns

Miku dragged me to the rooftop and made me do a bungee jump, I almost died there!

Then a few day later, Len was late and he was forced to do a bungee jump, This time it wasn't the school rooftop it was a lot higher I mean it, he had to do the bungee jump off the helicopter!

***Flashback ended***

* * *

Horror was now spread across our face.

"Umm, let's go before we're late!" I ran through the hallway in super speed.

After a few minutes we were able to make it just in time panting heavily.

"Where the hell have you guys being! Well your lucky you both made it in time. Since everyone is here, let's start the meeting." said Luka as her angry mood changed in to a serious face.

"The summer festival is going to start soon in two weeks, pretty much all the club/classroom will be doing something. We're going to do a live performance, each one of us will perform a song (They must write their own.), and we're going to perform songs in groups, I already paired up the people. Here's the paper." Luka handing out a piece of blue paper to everyone. **(Reminder: There's going to be three section.)**

* * *

**First section** is where we all sing solo, the song is going to be made by them selves.

Miku

Kaito

Neru

Akaito

Luka

Teto

Len

Rin

Rinto

* * *

**Second section** need to pair up:

1st:: Miku and Kaito

2nd: Neru and Akaito

3rd: Luka and Teto

4th:Rin, Len and Rinto

* * *

**Third section.**

Miku, Neru, Rin, Teto and Luka

(There is no song for all the boys to be together. Tch. So I have to pair them up -.- damn it all, fuck you! Sorry -.-)

Len and Rinto

Kaito and Akaito

* * *

"Club is dismissed."after Luka explained everything.

"Yes ma'am!"

'Hmm...what song should I sing..."

* * *

**That's the end...I'm sorry if it's short! Tell me what song do you guys want them to sing during the solo and I'll think about it~ Oh yeah and what song should Len and Rinto should sing together too~**

**Yumiko: Mwhahahahhaa**

**Natsume: Now this one's going crazy. -.-**

**Natsume and Yumiko: Please review!**

**Bye~**


	6. Ideas!

**I'm so sorry if I did not update! So sorry! I sorta got banned from the computer but don't worry I will still update but maybe slower...so sorry :(**

**Yumiko and Natsume is going somewhere far away for a few days or weeks or months...**

**Once you guys give me good ideas I will make a long story I promise! I swear! if I break the promise I will...i don't know you name it! (but nothing too private and...perverted O/O)**

**The more ideas the longer it ends!**

**Help me and give me some idea please, I don't have any ideas for now please.**

** Thank you.~**


End file.
